


Hug | Kim Taehyung

by haeng_syo_peace



Series: BTS | Moments with Noona [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: bts - Freeform, kpop, noona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeng_syo_peace/pseuds/haeng_syo_peace
Summary: Kim Taehyung worries about his constant need for affection. Noona tries to help him see that it's okay to be a little different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I wanted to write drabble’s for the boys running into daily issues- but then I got to thinking, who do they go too besides their other members? I mean they’re all still pretty young and lack experiences in some places- who looks after them like an older sister? Noona moments place the reader close to the boys while going through everyday scenarios, and maybe even some romance. So please read this story and other installments as BTS’s trusted Noona/Assistant Manager/ Stylist/ whatever you want to think of yourself as, and becoming the helping hand to the boys on their journey to stardom- These will be all FLUFF so don’t let your mind wonder unless I tell you other wise <3

This must have been the longest day of the entire promotion period. normally you could handle long days, but long days filled to the brim with constant outfit changes, organizing the interviews, making sure the boys ate- you were absolutely exhausted- If you were this bad, you could only shutter at what the boys were going through.

“Noona-”

“Yeah V? Did you nee-” you look up from your terrible job of untangling the costume jewelry to see the normally joyful and happy Kim Taehyung tear stricken and silently trying to catch his breath- “Omo- what’s wrong-”

He doesn’t say anything at first, just lazily wipes the tears from his eyes and heaved his shoulders down in defeat-

“Noona- can I have a hug?” The poor thing looked washed up with the tide. You gently held out your hands to him comfortingly as he embraced you with full force finally letting out everything he had been holding in- you couldn’t help but wonder how long he’s needed physical affection-

Softly patting his hair in slow motions careful not to disturb him while you spoke candidly- “Aigo- you know whenever you need one you don’t have to ask, I’m a foreigner remember- we don’t have weird rules about hugging the people we care about-” you noticed his hold you tighter as his cries in your shoulder were more muffled-

“It’s just- so hard sometimes-” he pulled back a bit still holding onto your shoulders looking down and sighing as he spoke- “Noona- what’s wrong with me?”

You could tell that no matter the words you tried to reach him with, the conditioning that society has instilled in him labeled him as an outcast- “So you’re a bit more affectionate than most people- what’s wrong with that?” Patting a few tears away you tenderly spoke- “Let’s sit for a while, how’s that sound?”

For a brief moment his eyes returned to their familiar spark as he tugged on your hands like a child over to the sofa in the dressing room- you sat on one end as he laid his head in your lap. Now- to you, this was just a normal occurrence. You’d been that warm comfort for many a friend in the past, but since your move, you’d soon find out that it’s not the way things are dealt with here- the sympathy you felt began to take over your emotions as you ran a loving hand over the lost boys hair-

“Tae- is your family as affectionate as you are?”

“Always- sometimes even more than me-” his smile was so bright on the mention of him family-

“And you trust your family with all your heart, right?”

“Of course-”

“Then what possessed you to think for one second that there is something wrong with you- you were raised with so much love- it’s only natural to want to share it.”

Happy tears fell from his face upon the realization that his alien like tenancies weren’t so bizarre after all-

“Thank you Noona- you know, whenever you need a hug, I’m here too-” cheeky and bright you returned the glow back to the now peaceful boy as you thought about taking him up on his offer.


End file.
